


In His Own Way

by Cornerofmadness



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers them in his own way</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- I do not own them
> 
> **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- set in this last year more or less  
>  **Warning** \-- angst
> 
> **Author’s Note** \-- written for Memorial Day 2012

XXX

The grating of sand paper over wood made for the perfect white noise. Gibbs had dodged all invites to parties for the weekend, though Abby had made that difficult. He had gone to the cemetery for a while to talk to old friends. How many times had he been in a graveyard mourning a fallen hero? It started when he was younger, standing there in his dress blues with their cherry red stripe up the leg, red like blood. He’d buried Shannon and Kelly who had been his heroes, his life; Kate, Jenny, Franks, too many. 

If he stayed in this job, Gibbs knew he could bury another one, have yet another soul to visit on Memorial Day, another flower laid against granite. But he couldn’t do anything else. He was right where he wanted to be, in his job, in his basement with a beer in one hand and a sander in the other. He would salute the fallen in his own way. One day it would be his turn to rest, not in a military cemetery with its neat rows of crosses. No, he would join his wife and daughter.

But not today, hopefully not for a long time. Somewhere nearby fireworks marked the day. Gibbs got a fresh sheet of sand paper and celebrated in his own way.


End file.
